Electronic signature technology is widely applied with the development of science. The electronic signature can prevent documents from being tampered. However, the electronic signature is not a palpably object that can be used visually. Moreover, the way for using it is different from that a physical signature is used. Therefore, electronic stamping technology is derived gradually.
The electronic stamp is an application form of the electronic signature, which imitates a traditional physical stamp by using developed digital technology and makes the electronic signature which is invisible and untouchable having a physical stamp similar to the traditional habit. In this way, the electronic documents stamped electronically are very similar with the paper documents stamped physically. Normally, the presentation form of the electronic stamp may be an official stamp or signature graph, which can be used to ensure the validity of the document. The management and usage of the electronic stamp accord with the usage habit and using experience of the physical stamp.